


Son Beau Chevalier

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [355]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Drabble, High School, M/M, bullying referenced, no actual bullying depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/27/19: "fist, tooth, lesson"Continuing with the week's theme,heroismThe title is French forHis Beautiful Knight.If I got the French wrong I hope someone will let me know.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [355]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Son Beau Chevalier

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/27/19: "fist, tooth, lesson"
> 
> Continuing with the week's theme, _heroism_
> 
> The title is French for _His Beautiful Knight._ If I got the French wrong I hope someone will let me know.

In the nurse’s office Jackson sat, tugging at his every tooth to make sure none were loose. His parents had spent thousands to give him his perfect smile. They’d kill him if it were damaged.

In the principal’s office sat Derek, wishing he’d said Jackson was always _bullying_ Stiles instead of Jackson was always _picking on_ Stiles. _Bullying_ had more clout in schools these days.

That’s why he’d punched Jackson.

_Yes, sir, I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll use my words not my fists if it happens again_ , he assured the principal.

Beside Derek sat Stiles, making heart-eyes at his hero.


End file.
